the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Way of the Troll
Since crossing over by the Gate, the trolls have become a diverse sapient race on Lemurias. They average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. There are several races of troll. Characteristics Trolls are often tall, lanky, and muscular. They have both elven and orcish characteristics with their fierce fangs and long ears. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexes make them adept hunters. Trolls have only two fingers and a thumb on their hands, and they have only two toes on each foot. Some trolls have a toenail on their heels. Trolls do not wear standard shoes or boots due to their unusual foot shape and comfort in wading barefooted within different terrains. The forest trolls' bodies can support plant life to a limited extent due to a mutation that took place many millennia ago. A thin layer of moss will inevitably grow on the skin of a forest troll shortly after they are born, giving them their characteristic green coloring. Their moss-like skin color ranges from light green to blue and purple. However, the jungle trolls' bodies are covered in a short, soft fur which cause the trolls to appear purple or gray. Although enough physical damage will kill them, trolls can regenerate lost limbs and heal grievous physical injuries at an accelerated rate, giving them a large advantage in battle. Trolls are so well known for their regenerative abilities that alchemical mixtures, which induce regeneration in other races, are referred to as "troll's blood potions," despite not actually containing any troll blood. Militant tribes of trolls are efficient killers and have a strong lust for blood. Some may still cling to their heritage of cannibalism and voodoo. History Trolls are from another world, called the Troll Lands, where they dominated. However, the trolls that came through the Dragon Gate did so out of curiosity. Eventually they formed a colony, and this happened about seventeen thousand years ago when the Ancients were first experimenting with the technology. The trolls stayed, forming empires in the southern jungles of Libya, and the northern reaches of Aisha and places in the far east. They never made it to the Hesperides in the far west, though. The trolls felt that the lands of Aisha, Europa, and Libya was all that they needed. The first colony, Thaziland, was founded by trolls that came through the Dragon Gate. This colony prospered as the first troll kingdom. It grew to be rich and powerful, until it's collapse some ten thousand years ago during the Age of Leo. Then the trolls were forced to leave and form other kingdoms and colonies. Only three troll colonies stayed behind: the Risen Boulder Tribe, the Eternal Mountain Caste, and the Hidden Arrow Tribe. Several trolls went to other places, leaving these behind. Also, it set the stage for the coming of the elves, the halflings, the dwarves, the dragonborn, and lastly, the aboriginal orcs. The Three Empires By five hundred years, the trolls abandoned the original colony, and formed new colonies across Aisha, Europa, and Libya. Overtime, new Troll Kingdoms and empires emerged. One of these was founded in Aryavarta, another in Libya, and the last on the frozen wastes of what will be called Siberia. These are the Zolaman Empire in Libya, the Argantye empire in Aryavarta, and the last is the Empire of Kall'zoman in the frozen wastes. The Zolaman Empire The Zolaman Empire is, or was, located in the Continent of Libya (Africa), and is located where the Ivory Kingdoms are also located. At the expense of Homo Sapiens or humans, the Zoloman Empire was extensive, from Nigeria in the west to parts of Kenya. The trolls built their empire upon the backs of human slaves, forcing some humans to escape on their new boats to the fabled land of the Hesperides. What happened to them, no one knows. Eventually, the Zolomans grew decadent, and eventually their empire collapsed into a little over three hundred different tribes. The humans then threw off their shackles and burned most of the Zoloman cities down to the ground. The rest turned to ruin. As for the Zoloman troll tribes, most of them were wiped out through internal struggle and battle with the humans. By the time of Alexander, only thirteen tribes survived. As some tribes went to the land of Hesperides just to escape their own destruction. The jungle troll tribes left are the last of a great legacy. The Kingdom of Kall'zoman The Kingdom of Kall'zoman was founded in the far north of Aisha, where Siberia is now. The Kingdom of Kall'zoman never reached the heights of the other two Empires. But is still formidable in its own right. The winter orcs are the major problem for the Kall'zoman kingdom as of now, but the frost trolls had to eke out a civilization in the frozen northern wastes. They never really controlled the wild. The Empire of Argantye When the trolls moved into Aryavarta, they started the first of the Aryavartan empires, the empire of Argantye. Here, they lived peacefully for two thousand years until the first humans moved into the area. Rather than live peacefully, the trolls introduced humans to warfare. Something the humans were already good at. Soon, they both fought and made war on each other. Soon, the trolls of Argantye was on the losing situation. Led by Shiva the Destroyer, the humans were too well organized, and they burned troll cities and villages in their wake. Faced with extinction, the trolls moved into southern Aryavarta where many remain to this day. Once a shadow of it's self, the jungle trolls of Aryavarta are forced to live in the deepest of the jungles and away from humans. However, the trolls got their laughs as the humans themselves were invaded by another human migration, and several at that. However, the humans eventually got the last laugh. The Ramayana A troll king went up into the northern human provinces and stole a magnificient bride from her own husband and had her locked away. Enticed by her attributes, which were compared to the lotus flower, the troll and his forces kidnapped the young woman. This forced Lord Rama to look for his bride, Sita. Having made an alliance with the Vanaras, Lord Rama gathered an army and attacked the troll stronghold. He killed the jungle troll king with a show of "Righteous Force and Fury" and burned the troll capital in contempt. This was a blow that the jungle trolls could never recover from. Some of them retreated to Sri Lanka, others made it to the Isles of the Eastern Sea, and still other tribes returned to the land of Origin. The troll empire of Argantye was ruined and could be no more. Sources Category:Troll History Category:Races of the Horde